


when the cherry blossoms fade

by pikasoos



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: 2016 had been the year 무한히 had debuted, and they made full use of their year together by releasing two mini albums, two solos, two unit groups and one single, all while promoting their endeavors through various variety shows. Their promotions as 무한히 would end with their last series of concerts, INFINITY.[Posted - part 2 of 30 for justkiss2017]





	1. the space between dream and reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Just Kiss: The 2017 Run](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/justkiss2017)
> 
> Prompt: the space between dream and reality
> 
> Yes, this is a Produce 101 au because I miss IOI and I love INFINITE so....... yeah.

Myungsoon was dreaming again.

This time she had gotten into the final lineup of the Sensational Seven, wowing the judges and the nation’s producers with her vocals and rapid improvement. She clung onto Sungkyung tightly once they were back in the dressing rooms, sniffling as she tried so hard not to cry in the bathroom they were hiding out in.

Sungkyung made a face at that, but she ruffled Myungsoon’s hair nonetheless. “For such a pretty girl, you have a horrible crying face.”

“You’re crying too.” Myungsoon shot back, and it was true since Sungkyung’s eyes were red-rimmed and she had furiously rubbed at her eyes a few times. Good thing the eye makeup they had on was water-proof.

“If I had known you could be such a brat, I wouldn’t have taught you so much.” Sungkyung grumbled, but Myungsoon knew she was kidding. Her unnie was secretly a softy. Or maybe a hamster, with puffy cheeks and overall squishiness despite her character.

“Was I okay, unnie? I remembered what you said about delivering emotions while singing and stuff…” Now that the worst was over, Myungsoon could finally relax, a stream of chatter escaping her as she clung onto Sungkyung.

Sungkyung merely smiled, eyes disappearing as she wrapped an arm around Myungsoon’s shoulders, her lips brushing against Myungsoon’s cheek. “You did well, Myungsoon-ah. I’m proud of you.”

-

“Kim Myungsoon.”

“Byeol Entertainment, Kim Myungsoon!” Myungsoon’s eyes immediately opened at the use of her full name and company, only to find the dance trainer and her fellow trainees staring at her. She had spaced out. Again.

“Myungsoon-ah, do you want to be a singer?” The dance trainer asked, her glare enough to make Myungsoon cower in her grey sweatshirt. She was more than aware of the letter ‘F’ branded onto the back, as well as the stares of her groupmates. She knew that she was the weak link, an actress trainee who had found herself in a sea of girls training to be idols. They had months, even years of experience over her, and she knew that any mistake during their first performance could result in her team losing.

Myungsoon glanced around the room, her eyes falling on her team leader. Sungkyung’s jaw had set, arms folded across her chest as she looked pointedly at their dance instructor. The rest of the team wouldn’t meet her eye either. She was on her own.

“Y-yes…” Myungsoon stammered, her fingers clutching onto the hem of her sweatshirt as she bowed. “I will work harder.”

 _Don’t space out again,_ she thought. _You can barely get this choreography right._

It didn’t help that she had a tiny crush on her group leader, but. Baby steps.


	2. superstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016 had been the year 무한히 had debuted, and they made full use of their year together by releasing two mini albums, two solos, two unit groups and one single, all while promoting their endeavors through various variety shows. Their promotions as 무한히 would end with their last series of concerts, INFINITY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, have some more Produce 101 au.

2016 had been the year 무한히 had debuted, and they made full use of their year together by releasing two mini albums, two solos, two unit groups and one single, all while promoting their endeavors through various variety shows. While there had been some backlash about the final lineup, no one could deny that the group was a force to be messed with, their songs steady on the charts and with the dedicated fanbase to match.

(“It’s like we’re superstars now.” Woohee’s eyes were wide as she read the comments on their debut MV, scrolling further down.

Sungkyung snorted at that, towel-drying her hair before she sat down next to her roommate. “More like we’re trendy because we came off a survival show that had the public hanging on to the edge of their seats. We’ll need to release something good for our next comeback to prove we’re not one-hit wonders.”)

It felt so surreal to Sungkyung, finally debuting. Her unnie didn’t have to rouse her out of bed for the past year; instead, she had to drag six little sisters out of bed. As the eldest and the leader, she had to shoulder a lot more responsibility, had to act as the representative of the group when company and staff asked for the group’s opinions. It was a lot of pressure, but Sungkyung had grown used enough to it that she found it hard to believe that their time together was dwindling.

Their promotions as 무한히 would end with their last series of concerts, INFINITY. They had started preparing for it as soon as promotions for their last album had ended, gathering in the practice rooms to figure out what would be performed. Sungkyung and Woohee, the two main vocals, would perform their solo songs. Dongjoo and Hoyeon had been the first unit to be revealed, having promoted a hiphop concept that showed their versatility in rapping, dancing and singing. The three youngest, Sungyeon, Myungsoon and Sungji, had been the second unit, going for a lighter, cuter concept and making people laugh with their antics and wit on variety shows.

As their last day of rehearsals had ended, the girls had gone back to the dorms together, unable to pack just yet because packing… had an air of finality to it. Sungkyung felt it acutely, and while she had started out as an individual trainee who aimed to be in a rock band, she knew that she would miss the other six terribly. Yes, even Woohee, despite their non-stop bickering during their first few months together.

“Unnie?” Myugsoon’s voice called from behind the door, knocking before Sungkyung called her to come in. She hadn’t showered yet, her hair tied messily in a ponytail as she sat on the floor next to Sungkyung’s bed. Sungkyung smiled a little at the gesture, reaching out to fix Myungsoon’s bangs. All of them were weak to Myungsoon, simply because she was cute. A pineapple, like Sungji had mentioned once. Hard and rough on the outside, but sweet on the inside. While Sungkyung would miss the other girls, she would definitely miss Myungsoon the most.

Sungkyung wasn’t going to admit that though. “What’s up?”

“The others want to have a movie night since we ended early. Sungji already picked the movie…”

Sungkyung groaned once she heard that, shaking her head. “Knowing Sungji, it’ll probably be a horror movie. Or something with zombies in it.”

“Well,” Myungsoon‘s expression was sheepish. “Pretty much.”

“I’ll pass.” Sungkyung said before going back to her phone, ignoring Myungsoon’s whining and poking her protruding lower lip. Nope, she wasn’t going to fall prey to Kim Myungsoon and her adorable being and resemblance to an actual cat. Not at all.

“But unnie, we’ll be busy with the concert for the entire weekend and then we’ll have to move out—“ There it was, the thing none of them wanted to hear but couldn’t help. Sungkyung sighed before moving, patting the spot next to her so that Myungsoon could climb in next to her.

“Unnie, I haven’t showered yet.”

Sungkyung snickered at that, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t really mind. Besides, you _are_ the dirty one.”

“Yah—“ Myungsoon climbed in anyway, grumbling as she snuggled against Sungkyung, arms wrapping around Sungkyung’s waist because she was clingy like that. They were silent for a while before Myunsoon spoke again, voice soft. “I heard that you have an audition… next month. For Nell’s company.”

Sungkyung hummed in response, her arm around Myungsoon’s shoulders. “Mhm. I’m a little nervous because it’s Nell, you know? What if I say something stupid? What if they don’t get me because they don’t want some pop idol for their next group—“

“Unnie, you’re not _just_ some pop idol though. I know you’ll do well, better than well. You’re too good not to get in.” Myungsoon nodded vigorously, and Sungkyung merely held her tighter. Four days until 무한히 ended. Four days until they would have to move out of their dorms and move into new ones with trainees from their companies save for Woohee, who was debuting solo and would be having her own apartment and Myungsoon, whose parents lived in Seoul. Sungkyung herself still had no company to back her, the thought of going back to Jeonju after all of this weighing heavily in her mind.

“If I’m so good, why did I keep getting rejected?” Sungkyung said dully, and to her credit, Myungsoon didn’t falter at the question, staring intensely at her.

“That was before The Sensational Seven though, way before 무한히 debuted and… you’re not the same person then, unnie. You got everyone’s attention despite the bias against individual trainees… you showed everyone that you had what it took to debut and we’ve seen you get better throughout the year.” Myungsoon wasn’t normally this chatty when she was serious, expression solemn. “It’s not like you to give up… I mean, you didn’t give up on me… even with the witch hunt on me being all pretty and no talent.”

“I’d like to punch whoever will say that now.” Sungkyung grumbled, and it made her feel a little better when Myungsoon laughed, eyes crinkling at the edges and dimples popping out. “I’ll miss you, you know. You and your obsession with romance manga and your drunk dancing.”

“My romance mangas are quite nice, I’ll have you know—“ Myungsoon started to protest, only to shut up when Sungkyung kissed the top of her head, nose wrinkling when she sniffed at Myungsoon’s hair.

“Kick whoever’s in the bathroom out right now so you can wash your hair—I’m not cuddling with you like this.”

“You had no problem cuddling with me a few minutes ago—“ Myungsoon said indignantly as she got off the bed, scowling a little.

“That was before I smelled your hair—“ Sungkyung protested before pointing towards her door. “Now go.”

“Fine,” Myungsoon huffed as she walked towards the door, pausing to turn around once more. “I’ll miss you too though, unnie. Even if you’re clearly an old man who likes to steal my vitamins.”

“Borrowed!” Sungkyung said loudly as she chucked a pillow at Myungsoon’s head. Luckily, Myungsoon managed to dodge it, laughing once more as she left the room. Sungkyung leaned back against the headboard, trying to keep a grumpy expression on her face and failing miserably.

It only dawned on her that she wouldn’t be able to do this in a few days, chuck her pillows at her dongsanegs for being annoying, be bossy and nag them like she usually did. She wouldn’t have a clingy Myungsoon leeching onto her whenever she was tired or asking her about her day. The actual thought of it made her chest hurt.

Sungkyung wasn’t ready to say goodbye to 무한히, and she definitely wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Myungsoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 무한히 means 'infinitely' ahahahaha


End file.
